


coffee

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 日常 [4]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 日常 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930087
Kudos: 4





	coffee

「那我先睡囉。」Brett轉頭看著依舊埋首於電腦前的Eddy，電腦的冷光映照在他的臉上使其棱角分明。

「嗯晚安。」視線依然緊盯螢幕，Eddy頭也不抬的回了一句。

晚餐後，Eddy就一直是這樣全身心投入的工作模式，想必是遇到棘手的問題了。

Brett曾表示想幫他，但被對方拒絕了，畢竟是早就劃分好的工作職責，Brett也不想多說什麼，他很清楚Eddy不是那種遇到問題只會埋頭苦幹、拒絕商量的人，特別是在Twosetviolin的事情上，他如果需要幫忙自然就會去找他了。

Brett若有所思的盯著Eddy一會後便轉身離開了，對方眉頭深鎖一臉專注，並沒有注意到他的視線。

Brett離開後工作室就沒了其他動靜，只有一盞燈、一個坐化在電腦前的人，以及嗒嗒嗒的打字聲在努力彰顯存在感。

“喀嗒”一聲輕響，是馬克杯輕擊桌面的聲音，在無聲的夜裡顯得更加輕脆響亮。

Eddy的注意力終於成功被分散了，他抬起頭，看見搭檔輕笑著放了一杯咖啡在桌上。

「我想你需要一杯咖啡。」

Brett手撐著桌子，笑眼迎上對方有些發愣的眼神。

「謝啦兄弟。」回過神的Eddy伸手撫上馬克杯並輕輕摩挲著，咖啡的熱度透過馬克杯傳至Eddy的手心，暖意自手心蔓延開來，讓他在深冬夜裡倍感溫暖。

Eddy朝Brett露出了晚飯後的第一個笑容，那對標誌性的兔牙終於出來見人了。

看見Eddy的笑容，Brett的眉眼也跟著舒緩下來。

「不客氣，那我真的要去睡了，晚安。」Brett同樣回以一個微笑後便走出工作室。

「晚安bro。」看著對方的背影，Eddy直到Brett的身影消失在門口後才收回眼神。

他盯著仍冒著熱氣的咖啡一邊撫摸著杯緣，好一陣子後才拿起它啜飲一口。

是拿鐵。

興許是深夜了，Brett沒有選擇提神效果更加的黑咖啡，而是選擇摻和了牛奶的拿鐵。

香醇的牛奶沖淡了咖啡原有的苦澀，入口順滑。

還不夠。Eddy輕笑一聲又品嚐了一口。

溫熱的咖啡入喉，溫暖了他有些寒冷的身體。在咖啡的苦味蔓延開前便被牛奶的香甜所掩蓋，嗯，就像某人一樣。


End file.
